


Winter

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl's most favorable time of year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devilish Kurumi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Devilish+Kurumi).



> A requested birthday gift. Edited by Cassandra Cassidy.

Seasons are a peculiar concept; they are not foreign to him by definition, but they’re fascinating enough when he is given the opportunity to experience them. A being from a mechanical planet who has explored the cold of space is accustomed to predictability, and although he is no stranger to climates, seeing them from outside the atmosphere is nothing compared to actually participating.

In a way, he has even come to enjoy it. The warmth of summer, the colors of fall, the scent of spring…and the winter months may just be the most preferable of all.

One might have never thought as much. Ice can freeze the joints and snow can hinder movements, not to mention the extreme cold negatively affects the circuits if not properly prepared for. That is why he fought against it in the beginning. Such a time of year is taxing on the systems and a hindering nuisance a good half of the time.

But like most things, this period in the planet’s cycle is misunderstood. In the duration of his time here, Prowl has come to gradually understand that everything has a purpose. Certain reasons are not evident and take some effort to pinpoint, which he has painstakingly done, and there is much more to this than what science has to say.

Winter is like a long recharge. For several cycles of the moon and sun, the world is blanketed in a layer of white water crystals. A quiet slumber encases the trees and its inhabitants, the towns and the lakes, allowing all a chance to recover and appreciate what is to come and what has been. It is nothing but a reprieve, a required break involving silence.

He’s almost disappointed it doesn’t come more often.

-Fin-


End file.
